Neko Warrior Ranma
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: AU. RanmaKasumi. Ranma falls in to a new spring at the being. A Chapter eight preveiw is finilly up. Full story should be here by the start of March.
1. Chapter one

: blah blah : Panda Signs

'blah blah' is thoughts

"Blah blah" Is Japanese  
  
Chapter One: Strangers in town.

Kasumi Tendo was spending other night tossing and turning in her sleep, for some reason the same dream kept appearing for the last few nights. Only one word was heard from her. "Ranma."  
  
That Morning.  
Soun Tendo walked out of his house to get his mail. On returning he looked though them. As he sat down one piece of mail caught his eye. It was a simple post card that read.  
  
**Tendo, **

**Being Ranma in from China Today.  
  
Genma.  
**  
After reading it tears started to fell from his eyes but he stopped them. "She may not like this after so long. She was finally got over him." Soun said to himself. "Genma, what where you thinking when you took him away?"  
  
Deciding its best to ask him later Soun went in search of his daughters.  
  
The first one was easy, Nabiki was in her room, planning on ways to take care of the house hold financial problems. Even though the Dojo was doing fine with the classes it taught Nibiki wanted to do her part. "Nabiki I would like to call a family meeting have you seen your sisters?" Soun asked  
  
Nabiki looked at her father. "I believe Akane is doing her homework and Kasumi is in the dojo." She said. "Why is that Ryu guy trying for Kasumi's hand again?" Soun shook his head. "No an old friend is coming. Please meet them in the dinning room in fifteen minutes."  
  
Then he left, missing the surprising look in Nabiki's face. '_Could it be after all this time?_' Nabiki. Thought.  
  
Next Soun Went to Akane's room.  
  
"Akane there well be a family meeting in fifteen minutes." Soun said. Akane looked up from her math homework. "Sure dad. May I ask why though?" Soun thought about this, realizing that Akane was too young to remember Ranma. "An old friend is coming to visit. And I like to tell you about him, that's all." Soun said. 'Hopeful Nabiki and Kasumi would welcome him back though.' Soun thought.  
  
"Okay Dad, I'll be there." Akane Said. Soun Nodded then went to the dojo to get Kasumi.  
  
In the Dojo he was greeted by the lovely vision that was his eldest daughter, she looked every bit like her mother. Even though Kasumi and Nabiki are the same age Kasumi has done a lot for the family, but she also had some of the greatest sadness as well. 'All because of you Genma.' Soun though.  
  
Kasumi had trained hard with her father shortly after her mother's death it was to help her out of her depression. It worked, but for the last six years Kasumi was still heard crying at night. So every morning Kasumi would go to the Dojo to mediate, bathed in nothing but candle light Soun found her kneeling with her eyes close small beads of sweat made its way down her forehead.  
  
It was only then that Kasumi sensed her father was there that she opened her eyes. "Yes Father?" Kasumi asked in a sweet voice. "The day has come Kasumi, Genma bring Ranma back today." For a second Soun saw a look of joy but it was soon replaced.  
  
Kasumi glared at her father. '_The nerve of him, returning after all this time!_' Kasumi thought. "Father I must protest. I will not be forced into marring to someone as dishonorable as Ranma Soatome!" Kasumi yelled at her father in the dinning room. "But Kasumi." Her father tried. "If you were to marry Ranma then the schools can be joined." That angered Kasumi even more. "I WILL NEVER MARRY THAT LIER!" Kasumi yelled while her sisters tried claiming her down.  
  
Soun Sighed. "They will be here shortly please everyone get ready." Soun said. '_After all these years, she still thinks Ranma lied to her, how? They where the best of friends._' Soun thought to himself. He watched his daughters move to their rooms. He was worried what would happen when Ranma came.  
  
**Somewhere in Nerima**.

"Hey Old man where you taking us?" It was a question that was asked by a beautiful purple hair girl, the old man she addressed it to was in fact a Panda, next to the panda was a wolf wearing a black and yellow bandanna, next to the wolf was a boy wearing a hooded cloak.  
  
"If this is anther one of your tricks old man I'll kill you." The boy stated. The Panda looked at the boy then the wolf bearing his teeth and the purple haired girl. : Now, now Ranma were just going to see an Old friend. : I sign read. "Right. Who is she?" The Boy asked knowing full will that this was leading. 'Damn it how can I tell him?' The Panda thought. : Tendo, Kasumi :  
  
"Don't lie to me you told me K Chan died." The boy said. The panda look at the boy. : I'm Sorry Ranma we're going to see the Tendos. : Genma thought. Ranma Soatome, Heir to the anything goes martial arts looked at his father. "I'm warning you if this an anther scam, you'll pay." Ranma threaten. 'Kasumi, I wish you was here I miss you so much why did you have to die.' Ranma thought. The Wolf and the Girl looked at each other and silently nodded.  
  
**Tendo Dojo**.  
  
Kasumi dressed in a pair of clean cloths. As she did she looked at herself in the mirror. A scar run down her chest as she reminder of the attack that Ryu did. It nearly left her dead six years ago before Ranma left.  
  
"Ranma." A single tear ran down her eyes. Slowly placing her hand on the heart locket Kasumi closed her eyes. No one knew what happen and everything ran amiss. As soon as she woke up Ranma was gone. She didn't know what happen to him, later on her father (Although at the time thought it was best) lied and told her that Ranma broke his promise and left. That didn't and soon Kasumi fell into a deep depression.  
  
Over the next six years Soun and several other martial art masters started training Kasumi and Akane. Still Kasumi was barely able make it. Unlike Akane who didn't let Anger get to her Kasumi was mad at almost everyone. Then one day came the rest for her Anger. Ryu Kuno. Who after years of being gone has returned and asked for her hand in a union of marriage.  
  
Kasumi said no. This got Ryu mad, and time and time again tried attacking Kasumi. Kasumi fought back but not at full strength. Even then Ryuu kept up with her.  
  
Shaking her head Kasumi finished dressing in a loss white blouse and a long black skirt. Then she put her long brown hair in a loss pony tail. Kasumi looked in the Mirror again. Deciding not to wear make up she made her way down stairs. "Hey sis looking good." Nabiki said. "Nabiki it's for our guests now please set the table while I'll start cooking dinner." Nibiki started muttering to herself.  
  
Not long afterwards a knock at the door alerts them of their guests. Soun and Nabiki was the first to reach the door. What they found almost scared them. There stood a wolf, and a Panda, along with a purple haired girl.  
  
"Tendo San? I'm Ranma Soatome, May we come in?" A Boy in the back ground asked.

"Are you really Ranma?" Soun asked. The Boy not removing his hood nodded.

"Yes I'm. Sorry about this." Ranma said. As he the woman the wolf and the Panda made there way in.  
  
Ranma and the rest sat down at the dinning room table. As he did Soun sweat dropped knowing what was going to happen. "May we have three glasses of hot water?" The young woman asked. Soun Nodded. Yes Akane could you get the water?"

"Sure." Akane got up, and walked into the kitchen. Seeing her sister hiding in the doorway Akane walked in. "So that's Ranma. Seems nice to me." Akane stated. Kasumi had a school girl smile on her face. There sat her best friend. Then she got mad at said friend.  
  
"You can have him." As soon as Kasumi said that she regretted it. In her heart she knew that she still loved him. Even thought they were 11 years old when they told each other. She can't get over the fact that he left her when she needed him. "Umm Sis I asked if you can help me with these?" Akane said.  
  
"Huh? Yes of course." Taking the tea cups and pot Both Kasumi and Akane took out the hot water and the tea. That's when things went wrong. Ranma got up throw the hot water on his father and attacked him.  
  
"You told me Kasumi died, You Lied to me!" Ranma yell. As he attack, his hood flew off his head. The Tendos was all in shock. There stood a walking talking Tiger, His clawed hand hitting Genma repeatedly. "YOU TOOK ME AWAY WHEN SHE NEEDED ME YOU LIEING BAS........" Before he finished the wolf and the young woman attacked Ranma at the sometime while that was happening Genma ran to get the other cup of hot water and splashed it on both Ranma and the wolf.  
  
Once again the Tendos was caught in shock at the sight they just was. There in a red chiness shirt and black pants stood a boy in a pigtail. Kasumi stood there just looking at Ranma. On the floor Ranma stopped fight the Boy who just minutes ago was a wolf while the purple hair girl remind the same. That's not what caught the young woman's eyes though. Ranma had one arm over his eyes and tears coming down his handsome face. "Get off me you two."  
  
"No, not until Ranma is calmed down." The Purple hair girl said. The boy in the bandanna looked at Ranma. "Stay calm and we'll let you go." He said. After awhile Ranma was let up. Hurt clearly shown in his eyes as he looked at his father. "Why?"  
  
Genma looked at his son. "Because you were getting weak." Ranma stood up. "She needed me and you made me abounded her. Damn it I love her and you hurt me by saying she died." Ranma yelled. Genma looked at his son. "Stop acting like a girl, she's alive." Big Mistake as Ranma once again Jumped his Father. Ryoga and Xian Pu also once again tackled him back to the ground.  
  
After awhile Ranma once again stood up and bowed. "I'm sorry if I scared you all. My companions are Xain Pu and Royga Hikbi. They were trained to stop me if I ever lost my temper and attacked in my Neko form."  
  
Ranma looked at the group. "I guess I should start this. About three months ago....."  
  
.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: The Springs of Junsenkyo.  
  
"The story starts in China." Ranma started. "We were just about to finish my ten years training trip at the training grounds in Junsenkyo." Ranma stopped and Ryoga picked up. "Now there's nothing special about the training ground just a bunch of poles sticking out of these pools."  
  
Genma thought he could ads some words to this as well, but seeing the looks on Ranma and Ryoga's face he decided against it. Ranma once again took over. (A/N: okay we all know what happens.)  
  
Ranma goes into explaining how each spring has its own curse or in this case tragic legend. "Pop decided that we both needed better balance training and the poles would help us. So we jumped up on a pole." Ranma said.  
  
While they talked The Tendo sisters listened to Ranma and Ryoga how they both seem to finish the other. "So the first hit goes to Ranma, After Ranma knocked his father into the Spring the Guild started to shout something about The Spring of drown panda and how it died there 2000 years ago." Ryoga said. They both looked at each other.

"Of course we panicked knowing what would happen to us if we fell. Soon after knocking him in Pops jumped out in his curse form." Genma looked at his son. "Stuff it old man. Anyways we tried to leave but Genma caught up with Ranma and I, I got Knocked into spring of drowned Wolf." Ryoga Sighed. "But I was luck two more inches and I would have fallen into the spring of drown pig."  
  
Akane looks at Ryoga. "Then what did Ranma fall into?" Ranma looked up. "Spring of drowned neko warrior." Soun looked up. "That's not possible." He Said. "The Neko warriors were said to be a race of Cat like warriors that protected Parts of China and Japan."  
  
"That's what the guild said." Ryoga Stated. "Anyways after Ranma fell in, his Nekoken took over, and starts attacking his father. I would have joined him" "After awhile and I had calmed down the guild told us that hot water will turn us back to normal." Ryoga said.  
  
"Well that explains you but what about her?" Nabiki asked.

"Xian Pu?" Ranma asked. "She's a friend." "Some friend, tell them how we met." Ryoga said. Ranma looked at Ryoga. "Xian Pu is specially trained as well as Ryoga to help me if I ever let My Neko from get out of hand." "Yes that's Nice but HOW did you three meet her?"  
  
"Baka boys don't tell. Xian Pu tells." Xain Pu said. "There is tradition in village were I'm from. It was the annual tournament, of the best fighters. The prize was a big buffet. This was eaten by panda." Everyone looked at Genma. "So I had to fight Ryoga because I was afraid of boy in hood." Xian up pointed at Ranma. "I was in my Neko form because of a sudden down poor. But Ryoga was in his human form thanks to his umbrella." Ryoga smiled. "Anyways I ended up beating Xian Pu and the Next thing I know she gives me the kiss of marriage." Xian Pu looked at Ryoga.  
  
"Wolf was not my choice." Xain Pu Stated. "So Great grandmother allowed Ranma and others to stay in village." Ranma looked up. "Until about two months ago we could leave but Xian Pu had to go with us."  
  
"Wait Ranma you forgot the reason why we had to stay for awhile." Ryoga said. "Cologne, that's Xian Pu great grandmother had to train me and Xian Pu in how to stop a rampaging Neko." A mutter is heard from Ranma as they look at him.  
  
"She taught me that controlling it wasn't easy." Ranma said. He looked at Kasumi and only saw the look of horror on her face, Ranma lowed his head. Genma saw this and grabbed Ranma by the front of his shirt and tossed him into the pond. "Oh the shame, my own son getting weak over a girl." Ranma stood up out of the water and the pound. "Old man if you ever say that again you'll be my first kill in my tiger form." Ranma threaded. Kasumi looked at Ranma, It was true she was afraid of him, but then she saw the looks in his eyes when she saw him looking at her, her heart broke.  
  
In all her life she had never seen Ranma so unhappy. The though of him killing someone must be his greatest fear. "Father, Mr. Soatome, Everyone I would like to talk to Ranma alone please." Kasumi said gentle. "Go get him sis." Nabiki added. Soon she wished she hadn't for she get an evil glare.  
  
Kasumi walked over to Ranma holding a tea kettle. "Here Ranma you need this." She said handing the pot to Ranma. "Thank you K-Chan." Ranma said. After dumping the water on his head Kasumi slapped him. "Ka...Kasumi?" Ranma asked placing his hand on his cheek.  
  
He looked into her browns eyes only to see tears. "You lied to me, you said you would always be by my side." Kasumi said. "I LOVED you and you ran away." Kasumi almost yelled. "How could you?" She started to bang on his chest before she was hugged by Ranma. He held her close in his arms, remember the feeling of her being there from so long ago. "I was told that you died sometime during the night, that's when Pops dragged me away from you."  
  
Kasumi looked up at him. Ranma would never lie to her then that means. "FATHER!" She Yelled. "Well Soatome it's been nice seeing you again." Soun said before he took off running out the door. Kasumi though never left Ranma's arms. She buried her head in his chest and cried a little. Everyone watches this, even Akane who gives her sister a small smile. Nabiki on the other hand just smirks planning on whys to make Ranma pay for hurting her older sister.  
  
After everything had calmed down. Ranma and Kasumi sat back down at the table. Kasumi sat down close to Ranma and Soun returned to his sit. Clearing his throat. "Ranma, Kasumi. Genma and I have something to tell you." "We Know Mr. Tendo. You and the Old man engaged Kasumi and I." The look on Soun's face was priceless. "Yes. It was in our best hope that the Heir of both schools could be joined in marriage." Soun said.  
  
"Father, maybe it's best that Ranma seeks out a cure for his curse." Akane said. "There is none. The Neko Warrior curse is the only curse that can't be changed." Ranma said looking up. "Once you fall into that spring it changes your body for the rest of your days." Ryoga looked around. "Ranma is the only one that can change his curse at will, but sometimes Cold water still changes him."  
  
"Once the transformation is complete I will not longer be human." Ranma stated. "But I will still have a human form, the form you just saw and a cat form. Three forms in all." Nabiki had money sign in her eyes. "So when do we see this cat from and what kind are you?" She asked. "A white tiger." Ever one looked at Kasumi. "If you'll look at his curse from it's a white tiger." "That's not the worst part, I like my curse." Ranma said. "It's like Kami Sama has blessed me with all this power for a reason." "Yeah really if you stayed to were you were, down to the spring of drowned girl you would go." Ryoga said. Everyone stayed quiet for what seems like seconds. "Ranma will you accept the engagement to Kasumi?" Soun asked. For a few minutes Ranma looked thoughtful, it wasn't hard since they been friends for so long but there time apart was worst.  
  
Did he really wanted to be from her after all this time? Was he ready to marry his best friend? "Mr. Tendo I can't" The shocking look on Kasumi face made Ranma nerves stand on end. "I barely remember Kasumi. I love her yes that fact reminds. How ever we need a fresh start and get to know one other again." Kasumi smiled. "Also I believe she always dreamed of becoming a doctor." Kasumi blushed. "I would like to wait until after collage to decide Mr. Tendo, if that's okay with you." Soun looked at him for a few moments, trying to decide if it was for the best. "Yes, of course. But I would like a answer at the end of High school through."  
  
"Father!" Kasumi said with a blush. "That sounds far." "Ranma!" "Ha-ha I Knew you would want to marry her Ranma after all you are best friends." Genma Said. "So it's settled." Ryoga looks at Genma. "You know if I didn't know any better I would say you planed this whole thing." Ryoga said. Everyone closed their eyes. "That would sound like my old man."  
  
"AHHH!!!" The sudden scream made everyone look up just in time to see Kasumi run into the kitchen. Kasumi after a few minutes, she stuck her head out of the door. "Okay who's up for some dinner?"  
  
Next Time: After a long night Ranma, Xian Pu and Ryoga are enrolled at Furinkan High School were they meet some odd people. It's Ranma Vs Ryu next time in Neko Warrior Ranma.  
  
A/N: I just like to say that finding a good Ranma and Kasumi if isn't really that hard. So I like to think all those at the Church of Ranma and Kasumi. Also I'll update when I can like I said my grammar isn't the best.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: School day, Ranma Vs Ryu.

"SCHOOL!" Three voices ranged out. Genma looked at them.

"Yes, since we will be staying awhile. You Xian Pu need to learn better Japanese." Genma Said to the Chiness Amazon.

"And what about our curse?" Ranma and Ryoga yelled at the same time.

"I have informed the school that no cold water is to come in contact with you."

Genma said.

Ranma looked thoughtful. "Hey what about me I haven't been to school in awhile." Ryoga said.

"Yes you will go as well, I told the school about your problem, and they will have you in ether

One of Ranma's or Xian Pu's classes." Genma said.

At that moment Akane and Nabiki came down the stairs.

"It's the same school as us. So we'll show you the way." Nabiki said. "Then after that I'll have to charge you." Ranma stuck his tongue out at Nabiki. "That Soatome will cost you." Ranma glared at Nabiki.

"I'm sure we can fine a much nicer person to show us the way." Ranma said.

Nabiki shrugged that off, true she was known as the ice queen of the school but that doesn't mean she can't be nice fore once. Even if it was just once. "Your call cat boy. Anyways I'm off." Nabiki said, missing the glare from Ranma at the call of him being call cat boy.

"Besides I'm sure Akane can show you the way alone." Nabiki said.

"Nabiki way me?" Akane whined. She was about to go with her and then Ranma had to open his big mouth.

"Sorry Akane. Hey wait a sec. isn't Kasumi going?" Ranma Asked.

Akane looked at him. "As soon as she cleans the dishes, shouldn't be too long now." She said.

"You guys go on a head I'll catch up with you later." Ranma said as he went to the kitchen to see if he can help Kasumi.

"You better not be flirting with my sister!" Akane yelled at him.

"K-Chan would you like some help?" Ranma asked.

Kasumi smiled. "Sure Ranma, you can dry and I'll wash how that does sound" Ranma looked at Kasumi. "Well I was wondering if I can to it all, while you get ready for school." Kasumi looked at him is surprise. "Well I don't know

We don't have a lot of time." Kasumi started. "Trust me I'll have everything ready by the time you come back down stairs." Ranma said.

25 minutes before the start of school.

"Wait you mean Kasumi does all that work and still makes it to school on time?" Ryoga asked.

"Yes she's really fast." Akane said. Ryoga looks at Akane and then asked a simple question.

"So why doesn't anyone help her with the morning chores?"

Akane sweet drops on that, why haven't her sisters help? "I never thought of that. I guess it's the fact that she wants to avoid someone at school." She said.

Ryoga can only guess who that someone might be, at last nights dinner while talking Kasumi said something about always being challenged. They took notice of a dust cloud following close behind them. "What's that?" Akane asked. Ryoga and Xian Pu looked at the cloud then at each other. "Ranma." They said together.

5 minutes ago.

Kasumi walked down stairs to fine that not only has the kitchen been cleaned, but also the living room as well.

Sure enough there stood Ranma waiting for her at the door. "Ready K-Chan?" Kasumi was shocked to say the least. "How? How did you do this all at once?" Kasumi asked.

Ranma smiled. "The neko has some gifts I like to use a lot, it has great speed, as well as agility."

Kasumi smiled. Then she walked up to Ranma and kissed him on the cheek. "We'll be late if we stay any longer." Kasumi said, as she took his hand and walked out the door.

On their way out Ranma looked around. "Which way K-Chan?" Kasumi pointed down the road. Ranma grinned and picked Kasumi up and took off running down the road. "RANMA!" Kasumi yelled with a laugh.

5 minutes later.

Kasumi was set down when she and Ranma caught up with Ryoga, Akane and Xian Pu.

"What took you so long?" Ryoga asked. "Had to fine everything, the whole thing took me about Five minutes."

"No way!" Kasumi said. "There no way you're that fast Ranma." Ranma looked at her and smiled.

"I was in my cursed form when I did it K-Chan you'll be surprised at how fast I can go." Akane blinked. _'He's flirting and I told him not to.' _Akane thought.

15 minutes to school.

Akane sighed. Then she looked at the small group. "Don't get in my way okay? This is my fight."

Akane told them.

Kasumi sighed knowing in a few minutes she would have to do the same with Ryu. A loud Scream is heard as Akane yelled. "I HATE BOYS!" Then Akane ran out into what has been dubbed as the hentai horde. Boys wearing sports gear and others were carrying kendo sticks.

After about a minute the group of boys were laying on the ground all of them morning in pain.

"Every morn! This is getting lame." Akane said as she reaches out and grabbed a rose as it was flying at her. "Truly a bore this lot is, Came Akane Tendo so that you can show me your love." A boy wearing kendo robs said. "Hello Upper classmen Kuno." Akane said with little joy. Ryoga walked up to Akane. "Boy you are popular." He said looking at the boys on the ground.

"YOU THERE!" Kuno said. "Who gave you permission to talk to the tigress Akane?"

Ryoga was about to talk when the kendo stick carrying boy interrupted him.

"Ah, but it's customary to give ones name first, Very well that I shall do." He started. "I am the Raising Star of the Kendo world, Champion of Furinkan High. The Blue Thunder, Tatewaki Kuno, age 17."

Ryoga blinked at this. "Umm okay you nut Job, I'm Ryoga Hibiki, and I'm a Student of The Soatome School of Anything Goes Martial arts." Ryoga said. "Now leave my friend alone or you will know pain." Ryoga said.

"Ryoga I told you I'll handle this please butt out." Akane said. "But Akane?" Ryoga tried.

"Akane he was only trying to help." Kasumi said as she walked up. As Kasumi was about to say something more she was pushed Behind Ranma and he caught a Bouquet or Roses and smashed them. "HOW DARE YOU!" A Voice is heard in the shadows. "You better bag for your life." The Voice said. As he stepped out. The owner of the Voice step out of the shadows and we now see a black hair Teen around 18 wearing blue clothing like that of Ranma's.

"Listen I don't know who you think you are but NO one throws flowers at Kasumi." Ranma said. "And I Don't Beg." The older teen looks at Ranma. "Very well then you Face Ryu Kuno." Ryu said.

"Fine in the Lot in the Back and don't be Late Ryu I have a score to settle with you." Ranma Said back.

"After School." Ryu nodded his head. "Very well I hope you a fast death." Ryu said looking over his shoulder.

During the exchange no one noticed that Ryoga and Kuno were fighting but Xian Pu. "Crazy wolf stop playing and get to class." She Yelled at Ryoga. Ryoga shrugged and belt a straight punch right into the younger Kuno's face knocking him out.

The day went by without much happening, it seems that Ranma was in most of Akane's and Kasumi's classes Ryoga was also with Akane and Xian Pu, Which by mistake the three ended up in the hall holding buckets.

During that time Akane explained how Kuno made a stupid statement that if anyone wants to date her that they must for beat her in combat. To say Ryoga was mad wound is an understatement.

Soon after though the younger Kuno ran down the hall and start to attack Ryoga.

Not wanting to fight in the halls and risking someone to getting hurt Ryoga and Kuno both jumped out of the third floor window.

Seeing that there was a pool ware they would land Ryoga Used Kuno's back to propel him back to the window. Ryoga Laughed as he hanged from the window, Ranma looked out his class room window. "YOU BAKA FOR BRAINS!" Ranma yelled.

After that everything was pretty much quiet. At Lunch Ranma, Kasumi, and the others sat down and while they ate did some homework. Ranma every so often would look at Kasumi. While he wasn't looking Kasumi would do the same. Then Ranma danger sense went off and dodged a Knife with a note.

**SOATOME **

**STAY AWAY FROM MY KASUMI.**

**RYU**

Ranma ripped up the note and throw the knife away in the trash. He looked up at the window to see Ryu glaring daggers at him. Then Ranma felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Ranma there's something you should know about Ryu." Kasumi started but was stopped by the bell as it ranged for the next class.

After lunch the classes seem to go fast. And before you know it the end of the day draws near.

As they were leaving Ranma walked up to Kasumi. "I would like it if you didn't watch my fight K-Chan." Kasumi looked up at him. Kasumi took his bag gently form his hand. "Be careful Ranma. Ryu isn't what he seems." Kasumi said and she once again kissed him on the cheek and left.

Making sure she was out of ear shot Ranma whispered under his breath. "I know K-Chan I sensed a great evil from him."

Walking out of the school and into the back yard, Ranma Saw Ryoga and Xian Pu waiting for him.

"You guys ready?" Ranma asked. Xian Pu nodded while Ryoga said.

"Lets Go Soatome I got a lot of homework to do before I spar with you." Ryoga started to walk off when Xian Pu bashed his head. "Fight this way" She said dragging Ryoga the right way.

Two minutes have past when Ranma and his friends came. They saw that Nabiki was taking bets.

"Don't lose Soatome I got a lot of money on you." She said. Ranma growled, they would see his curse for sure.

Ranma stood in front of Ryuu as Ryu stood in front of him in a lose stance.

"When ever you're ready Soatome." Ryu yelled. Ranma got into his stances. As Ryu ran at Ranma, Ranma jumped into the air and spinned around placing a solid kick to Ryu's head, as Ranma landed Ryu got out just as fast and foot swept Ranma's feet out form under him. As Ranma landed, Ryuu bought down his elbow on Ranma's chest hard the sound of creaking ribs were heard. Jumping to his feet Ranma held his side.

'_Damn it. He's fast_.' Ranma thought. '_Okay Ranma use your head. Think he likes attacking as he rushing, wait what's that?' _Ranma looked at Ryu just as he fired a ki blast. Jumping out of the way he looked at Ryu again just as he fired another blast. This time it caught Ranma in the chest.

' _DAMNIT, No One Told me he can do ki blasts. Okay look like I have to do my own_.' Ranma thought as he got up. Getting into a stance that seems so familiar to others.

Ranma cups his hands to the side both palms touching each other. ( A/N: YES it's the kamehameha waves. Umm did I spell that right?) Ranma closed his eyes thinking of the attack. Soon a soft blue glow forms in his hands. Ryoga seeing this. " RANMA DON'T!" Ryoga yelled.

Akane looked form Ranma then back to Ryoga. "Way not?"

Ryoga didn't look at her. "That attack was taught to us by an old teacher. He said that we should only use it if there was on other way."

"KA ME HA ME HA!" Ranma fired his blast at Ryu who in turn shot his own blast. The two ki blasts hit each other at that point it exploded throwing its owners to the ground. Ryu got up first, and wrapping away blood from his mouth. " I never image that you would know the Kamehameha wave." Ryu said looking at Ranma.

Ranma looked up from the ground and tried to get back up but couldn't. Ryu took his time getting to Ranma, buy that time He got to Ranma, Ranma was already on his feet. "Ready for round two Ryu?" Ranma asked looking at Ryu.

Ryu just grinned. "This'll be a lot of fun, Soatome. I'll make you pay for even looking at Kasumi."

Ranma looked at him with daggers.

"Understand something Ryu, I will never let you hurt or touch Kasumi." Ranma threaten.

Ryu started laughing, then he bought out a cantina.

"Tell me Ranma have you ever heard of the springs of Junsenkyo?" Ryu asked.

"What about it?" He knew were this was going.

Ryu opened up the cantina. "Because your about to face your worst nightmare." Ryu said first throwing down a smoke bomb. Then he opened up the cantina and then splashed himself with it.

Ranma feared the worst if he knew about Junsenkyo then he most have a curse. He was right.

Standing in front of him was something that lived in legends, and myths for standing in front

Of him was a werewolf. "What the hell?" Ranma asked before the beast took a swing at Ranma, who just had enough time to dodge out of the way.

Ranma looked around, spotting Ryoga and Xian Pu he decided that he needs their help. "You two fine some hot water NOW!" He ordered at the two. Xian Pu went to the left while Ryoga went right. Right into a tree and knocking himself out.

"You're a big help Ryoga." Ranma told him. '_Great, guess this means I have no choice." _With a deep sigh Ranma closes his eyes and looks for his Neko side. He didn't have to wait long to look but it was still too weak to call it by will that left one thing. " I need cold water." Ryuu saw is enemy. Running after him with great speed Ranma barley had time to move. With out his Neko from Ranma had know choice, He run hoping that he can fine away to stop this beast and win the fight he set out to finish.

Next: Ranma here, Okay So I finally return only not that I'm cursed but I had to fight this were wolf without being in my Neko form. Oh boy, Next on Neko warrior Ranma. Ranma vs. Ryu Round two. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: Round Two: Neko Vs Wolf.

In all his life he never ran, never showed fear until today. Ranma Soatome senses never lied to him and the great evil he felt came from no other then Ryu Kuno. Worst yet Ranma couldn't beat Ryu outside of his curse form, "Just what the hell is going on? I never lose. NEVER!" Ranma yelled jumping over a fence.

Looking around Ranma tried to fine some way to transform into his curse form. No luck. Then he remembered something on his way to school. The canal, but doing so means that Ranma has to double back. Decided to try something Ranma jumped to the near by roof.

Ducking low Ranma waited before he can run back.

Sure enough Ryu ran past Ranma not thinking of looking up. Ranma Jumped back down making sure Ryu was far enough away then ran back the way he came. Stopping at the yard were the fight took place Ranma looked for the cantina. Spotting it he ran to it and picked it up. It wasn't empty,

"Hopefully there's enough." Ranma said as he opened it. With a sigh Ranma replaced the cantina back on the ground and run for the canal.

Upon arrival at the canal Ranma jumped on the fence Ranma made a jump for the cold water only to be stopped by Ryuu grabbing a hold of his foot. "I don't think so Soatome." The were wolf curse boy said. Shocking Ranma in return.

"What you thought I couldn't talk? That I was mindless? This is a Curse Soatome, I'm not the real wolf." Ryu stated. With that said the wolf slammed Ranma hard into the ground.

"I know about your curse Soatome." Ryuu said as Ranma got up.

"Not many people do Kuno." Ranma said back getting into a stance and best his could.

Then Ryu ran at Ranma, but just as Ranma was about to jump out of the way Ryu back flips and kicks Ranma on the side of the face.

The result left three dingle cuts to Ranmas' face. This Left Ranma stunned, so he didn't feel the right side of his face get slashed by a clawed hand. It wasn't the punch or the slash marks, that left Ranma stunned. Something was awaking inside him. Ryu seeing that Ranma wasn't moving walked over to Ranma. "This fight is done Soatome. Kasumi is mine." Now it's a known fact that the Kuno's aren't the smartest people in Japan, so it was no surprise, when he picked Ranma up and throw him into the cold waiting water.

That woke Ranma from his shock, as new unknown power rushed throw his body and just as Ryu was leaving a sudden growl caught his attention. "You think this fight is over? RYU KUNO THINK AGAIN." Ranma Yelled as he jumped out of the canal. Ryu saw that none of the injuries was around. Ranma landed in a low stance. The white fur covering Ranma body stood almost on end.

Ranma's tail was moving back and forth in his anger, but Ryu wasn't looking at those.

No he was looking at the red glow of Ranma's eyes.

"So it's true, you did fall into the Neko Spring. Amazing." Ryu said. Ranma grinned. "Do you still plan to finish this fight Kuno?" Ranma growled.

"Oh yes, I want to know who's stronger, A Were Wolf, or a Neko Warrior." Ryu said as he ran at Ranma. Ranma in turn charged at Ryu.

Nabiki was mad not only did she lose the betting pool but the fighters left the school which made it extra hard to fine out if the fight was going or if it stopped. Not only that, but Ryoga and Xian Pu, disappeared around the sametime as Ranma ran.

Nibiki sighed then something caught her eye. There in the middle of the road. She saw something she never dreamed and on top of that some people from school were also watching.

For there they were, the two curse combatants running at each other.

_'No way wolf I'm not going to let you win.'_ Ranma thought as he jumped in the air, after he landed behind Ryu he grabbed his tail and slammed him into a building.

Ryu howled in pain but that wouldn't be the only pain as Ranma laid about a hundred punches a second to Ryu chest. Jumping back Ranma avoided the sharp kick Ryuu throw.

"Damn You Soatome." Ryu Cursed.

Ranma wasn't even breathing hard. "Do you give up?" Ranma asked. "Yield, I don't wish to kill you." Ryu got up. "Like you could." Ryu said and ran at Ranma again this time sliding under Ranmas' legs and jumped up just in time to give Ranma an elbow to the back.

Ranma Growled as he backed handed Ryu's Snot.

Ryu jumped out of the way just in time to avoid a follow up punch. Ryu growled as Ranma calmly walked up to Ryuu. "This fight is over, Give up Kuno." Ranma said.

Suddenly both fighters were dumped with hot water. "Hey Ranma I find you." Ryoga yelled.

Now in human form Ranma glared at Ryuu. "Do you still want to fight?" Ranma asked.

"You win this day Soatome, but remember this, Kasumi is mine weather you like it or not." Ryuu said as he disappeared.

When he made sure Ryuu was gone Ranma fell to his knees. "Thanks Ryoga." He said before collapsing to the ground out cold. Three voices cried out to him. "RANMA!"

Shortly after she got home Kasumi had to do some shopping. She didn't have to help in the dojo with the day's classes since it was a little class. So running up to her home to change, something happen, the chain on her locket broke.

"No, is this a sign?" She asked out loud. "Ranma be careful."

Changing into a pair of slacks and a nice white blouse Kasumi made her way out of her door and down the stairs. After checking what she needed she made a list, left a note and went out the door.

During the Fight Akane went with Ryoga to help him get some hot water. "Ryoga, this why we can use the janitor shed to get some but how are we supposes to get it to him were we don't know were he is?" Akane said.

Ryoga looked thoughtful. "The canal we past by on our way here, he's more then likely to go there to change." Ryoga said. "We have to hurry though. I'll carry the bucket you lead the way." Akane nodded and ran out. Ryoga was right and there they were. Ryoga looked up and then jumped on the building were he can get both of them wet. Waiting for the right moment Ryoga splashed the both of them. "Hey Ranma I find you." Ryoga yelled.

Then he saw Ryu walk away making Ranma the winner. "Thanks Ryoga." Ranma said as he fell to the ground.

"Ranma!" Ryoga looked up at only did he see Xian Pu running with Nabiki but also with Cologne.

"Cologne? What are you doing here?" Ranma asked. The old woman looked at the young man.

"Son in law I told you I would be coming soon have you forgotten." The old Amazon said.

Ryoga got mad. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He yelled. "I do remember you saying something about coming to Nerima, but I didn't know you were coming this soon."

Xian Pu looked at Ranma. "No talk now Ranma need help. Great grandmother can you help him?"

Xian Pu said.

"No child, Ranma doesn't need medical help at the moment." Cologne said. "He used to much of his strength. All he needs is rest." Ryoga looked at Xian Pu. "So that's were you went, to get your Great grandmother." Ryoga said. Xian Pu nodded. Ryoga picked Ranma up and headed for the Dojo or he would have if he wasn't going the wrong way.

"Ryoga, that way." Nabiki said. Ryoga just sweat dropped and laughs. "He he I knew that."

Ryoga said, going the right way for once.

Hours later.

Ranma laid on his futon. A cold cloth lay on his head as if he had a fever. Truth was he did but not because of any illness, no it was because he body was changing into something that was thought dead.

Next to him laid Kasumi, her face stained with dried tears, when she got home she found everyone there and waiting. Then came the news and Kasumi was at his side. She held his hand gently.

What scared her was that there was no sound of his breathing. So she would check on him to make sure that he was.

She would often touch the smooth black lines of what look like stripes. Nabiki said that before his collapsed that they were somewhat bleeding, after clearing off the blood Kasumi saw that they were indeed black lines. '_I wonder if they are markings.'_ She thought to herself.

Inside Ranma's head.

Darkness, nothing but darkness. Then a sudden growl. Ranma looked around. "Where am I?"

Ranma asked. "You are inside your head, Ranma Soatome." A voice said. Looking around, he saw only darkness. "Then who are you?" he asked.

"I am your Neko side... and this-" A small cat appeared, curled up, blinking at him "Is the Neko Ken." If Ranma wasn't part neko he would run but there was something about the small cat that reminded him of the training he went.

Then it hit him. The small kitten wasn't just a cat, it was apart of him. The neko ken that for so long made Ranma afraid. "Ranma, the spring of drown Neko is not for everyone as the guild thought." The voice said. "Those who have evil hearts will die. You are unique. You have a gift that has not been seen for sometime. This Ranma Soatome is my gift."

Outside Ranma mind.

Kasumi steep back as Ranma body started to glow white. An unknown wind starts lifting him up high off his futon sudden his hair comes undone and starts flying all over. Ranma features starts to change, growing a little in height, his fingers nails starts to grow long about inch, but what surprised Kasumi the most was the sudden appearance of cat like ears.

Then as fast as it starts it stops and Ranma is gentle laid back down on his futon.

Slowly Ranma started to open his eyes. "Hey, you were crying." Ranma said as he looked at a shocked Kasumi. Who in turn just nodded her head. Ranma smiled. "How long have I been out?"

The question woke Kasumi from her shock. "About three hours. Ryoga and Xian Pu are cooking dinner."

This seems to make Ranma smiled. Then he stood up and stenches out. "You look beautiful." Ranma stated. Kasumi blushed. "Oh stop, I must look awful." Kasumi said. "Ranma... On my way out to shop... The chain on my Locket broke." She said as she showed him the locket. Ranma looked at the broken jewelry.

"I'll get you a new one." Ranma said. "Do you still have the pictures?" Kasumi nodded. "But Ranma, mother gave me this locket."

Ranma touched her cheek. "Then I'll by you a new chain, how does that sound?" Kasumi smiled. "Thank you, Ranma that sounds great. Kasumi said with a blush. Her blush grew deeper as Ranma leaned in, inches away from her soft pink lips when- "Okay!!! Dinner's ready!!" Ryoga called out from downstairs

Both teens broke away from each other, knowing that the moment was ruined. Kasumi gently took his hand, helped him up and lead him downstairs for dinner.

Next time: Hello Akane here, While at school Ranma asks Kasumi out on a date, while Ryoga and I are getting close, what's up with that and what about Xian Pu? Well be here to fine out, Next time

Hearts on fire, the start of new love.

A/n: I like to thank the people and authors who take the time and review. So far I got some semi flames but who care? Anyways thanks again to the people who read and like the story. Chapter Five will be out sometime before Friday.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five: Hearts on Fire, The start of new love. (Part A.)

It was Saturday afternoon, just an half hour ago Ranma and the rest left school. Ranma was out helping Kasumi with more of the groceries. Xian Pu and her great Grandmother were starting a restaurant that day, which left only Ryoga and Akane.

Ryoga was in his curse form on the back pouch of the Tendo dojo. His brownish fur blowing in the soft wind. If you asked him if Ryoga like his curse he would say no, when in fact the truth was he did. He loved the speed the straight but most of all his senses. If was true Ryoga had the worst sense of direction. It was small but it was still enough to get lost form point A to point B.

Laying down Ryoga thought back to the last few months.

How Ranma became a brother to Ryoga, shortly after the fight that they both had in the lot in the back of his yard. Ryoga going on a trip to China as Ranma's training partner and also learning the Soatome school of martial arts.

On that day three months ago Ryoga life changed, if not for the better. Falling in that sprig was a gift. It helped him get around so much. He was still mad at Genma but none the less it has helped him get around better.

A Sudden nose was heard behind him and he turned to look at Akane. "Oh Hello Ryoga. Didn't see you there." She said. Akane was holding a cup of hot tea, as she sat next to Ryoga. "Umm could you change back?" Akane asked. "I like to know more about your training trip and it's hard, because wolves don't talk." Ryoga nodded his head and went inside.

After a few minutes and a hot bath Ryoga came out also with a cup of tea. He sat next to Akane ad took a sip of his tea. "So what would you like to know?" He asked. Akane took a deep breath.

"Like how did you two meet? Then go from there." Ryoga looked thoughtful for a few seconds.

"Two years before we became friends…."

Flashback: Two Years ago.

He was lost again. Four time in a week. Not only that but he was mad. Three times in a roll another boy have been taking his food. Sure add to the fact that at lunch time the school was pretty much a war zone. Still he made up his mine, if that boy was going to take more he would challenge him to a duel.

Then it happens just as he expects it. The boy jumped out of no where and took his favorite curry bread. "Okay, stop right there." Ryoga said. "I'm sick of you taking my bread."

The boy looked at Ryoga. "Sorry. Would you like some?" The boy asked. Ryoga looked in his eyes.

"No, what I want is a challenge." Ryoga said.

"Okay, I'm Ranma Soatome." Ranma said.

"I'm Ryoga."

With that said the two went their separate ways. The challenge was to take place that afternoon behind Ryoga's house. Sadly Ryoga got lost and just as he got there, he saw Ranma fight his father.

"NO! We can wait Longer I will not leave yet, I repeat I will NOT leave until Ryoga gets here."

Ryoga was stunned. _'Maybe Ranma does have some honor after all.'_ Ryoga thought.

"Forgive me for my tardiness." Ryoga said. Ranma looked at Ryoga. "You're late." Genma said.

"You have no honor and have no right to challenge my son." Ranma looked at his father. "Stuff it old man, Ryoga you ready?" Ranma asked. Ryoga got into a stance. "Ready when you are." Then he yelled. "RANMA SOATOME PREPEAR TO DIE!" Throwing a punch Ranma ducked under it and foot swept Ryoga's feet out from under him. Ryoga fell to the grown only to get back up with a kick to Ranma's head.

Ranma got up pretty fast and ran at Ryoga. Ryoga counted this with a heavy spin kick at Ranma who jumped over the kick and elbowed Ryoga's head. Rubbing the back of his head Ryoga punched at Ranma who block and landed an open fist punch to Ryoga's chest, followed by a crane kick that knocked Ryoga down. Ryoga got up and starts a left right combination of punches.

Ranma blocked but was thrown off his feet, jumping back up Ranma flipped over Ryoga and put him in a head lock. "You're not bad Ryoga, would you like to go to China with us?" Ranma asked.

"After this I would like to." Ryoga said throwing a front kick that knocked Ranma off guard.

Ranma was enjoying this it's been along time since he had a fighter that could match him.

Ryoga was also enjoying this. Ranma was good, better then himself. Ryoga did three air spin kicks at Ranma surprising the young martial artist. Ranma smiled oh yes this would be a lot of fun. With a yell Ranma once again ran at Ryoga this time doing an air bicycle kick, on the last kick Ranma used he movement and Spin kick Ryoga's head ending the fight.

"You win Ranma." Ryoga said. "Your better then I thought." Ranma Smiled. "So is everything you're taking in that pack?" Ranma asked. "Yes, as you know I end up getting lost." Ryoga told him.

Ranma nodded. "That's why I asked you to come, we my fine a why to help you with that."

Ranma said.

Present

Akane looked at Ryoga, why is it that after a guy bet up another one they become friends?

"So what happened after words?" Akane asked. Ryoga looked at her. "Well for the Next to years we trained and trained and trained some more. Well there is this one night…."

Flashback. A year later.

Ranma sat at the fire looking into it. Ryoga having woken up to the call of nature saw him.

"You should be resting." Ranma said. "Nature called Wait right there." Ryoga said. After a minute Ryoga came back and Sat in front of Ranma. "The nightmares again?" Ryoga asked.

"Yeah. Ryoga it's been five years, since I saw her." Ranma said. "The dreams are pretty much the same. Kasumi is standing there on her pouch she's in a wedding dress and reaching out for me, just as I'm about to reach her she seems to be getting more distant." Ranma took a deep breath.

"Then just as I'm about to reach her a sword burst through her chest." Ryoga looked at his friend.

"Ranma what does one say to that?"

"Nothing I just needed to get it off my chest, good night Ryoga"

"Night Ranma."

Present.

Akane blinked. She didn't know what to think. "So how did the friendship get stronger, you seem more like brothers." Ryoga looked at her. "He saved my live. Let's leave it at that." Ryoga said back.

Akane Nodded.

"What about Shampoo?" Ryoga looked at the pond. "It's Xian Pu not Shampoo. Like Ranma said, his father ate the first prize and I fought her. I guess I should tell you the whole deal. Okay it started…."

Flashback: Amazon Village, Joketsuzoku

We see four people entering the gates of a village, The Panda seems to be a little uneasy, and who wouldn't when in this village the women were the boss. "Ah! We in luck sirs, we see village tournament. Very rare indeed." The guild said. "Is there anyway to enter?" The boy in a hooded cloak said.

"Oh no sir you don't want to enter." The guild told the boy. "Hey Ranma Where's your father?" Ryoga asked. Ranma sweat dropped. Knowing his good for nothing father, he was going to get them in trouble again. Suddenly a loud scream is heard from the purple hair girl. Ranma and Ryoga looked at the guild. "Oh No, Very bad sir, you ate prize." The guild said. "Now she challenging

You for it."

Great just what the group needed, a delay in there journey. "Ryoga maybe you should take the challenge." Ranma said. "You're the only won in human form." Ryoga looked at his friend. "She looks tough, you think I'm ready." Ranma nodded. "Yes I think you can take her." Ranma said.

Ryoga Nodded and jumped up on the log. The young woman did too.

No Sooner then the fight started that it ended. Ryoga stood on the log looking down at the young woman. The young woman in question stood up and walked over to Ryoga, and kissed him on the cheek. The Guild saw this. "Oh no, sir you are now, engaged to this warrior she gave you kiss of marriage." The guild said.

"What!?" Ryoga yelled in surprised. "I can't marry here." An Older woman hopping on a stick comes up to them. "But you must, I am the Elder Cologne. I welcome you to the village." She looked at Ranma. The Young man Lowed his hood some more. "Boy what's wrong?" The old woman asked.

"I'm cursed." Cologne looked at him. "There is no cure as far as we know. I'm sorry for what

Spring you fell in."

Ranma looked at Cologne. "Funny I don't remember asking for one. However I most do something with this Panda first." Ranma said with a growl. The panda in question was in fact at the moment was trying to get away. Ranma jumped in front of the panda and open first punched Genma-Panda to the ground. "You ruined my life. I should kill you. But I won't." Cologne looked at the young man.

"Child, why do you have so much anger?" She asked. "One as young as you shouldn't be that angry." Ranma Started laughing. "You would be to if you was dragged off from a dieing friend. A Friend that I loved more then anything, promise made, only to have it broken by the same person who dragged me away." Ranma said not looking up. "Now I'm cursed to be a monster." The older woman looked at Ranma.

"What is your curse?" Ranma looked up and removed the cloak. Cologne fell off her stick. "By the Gods. The Spring of Drown Neko warrior." Cologne looked at the guild. "You know the dangers, once you return destroy that spring." Cologne ordered and the Guild left. "What is your name?"

Ranma took a deep breath. "Ranma Soatome. The one who beat your warrior is a student of the same school of martial arts. He's Name is Ryoga Hibiki, The Panda is my old man Genma Soatome."

Ranma said.

Present.

Akane looked at Ryoga. "So that's when you started to train with Cologne?" She asked.

"Yeah, she's a good Sensei. She taught Xian Pu and me how to take care of Ranma if he ever went out of control." Ryoga looked down. "Xian Pu and I are not really engaged anymore, she acts like it to fool this Boy who's been chasing here ever since they were little." Ryoga took a deep breath. "So that's it. Ever since that day, in the back lot Ranma and I have been really good friends."

Akane nodded, still she did like the idea of Ranma getting too close with her eldest sister. She was mad when she found out that Ranma ask Kasumi out on a date. '_If you hurt my sister I'll kill you Ranma Soatome._' Akane thought.

A/N: I'm sorry about the delay, but I hit a block. So I'm going to take a break BUT. The Next part going to be good and wroth the wait. I Promise.

Next up: The Start of New Love, Hearts on Fire. (Part B)


	6. Chapter 5 B

Chapter Five B.

When Kasumi woke up, she had to start her morning routines. '_One: Get up and start breakfast. Two: Get ready for school. Three: Walk to school with Ranma, wait where did that come from?' _Kasumi thought to herself. She blushed as she remembered the night before. She also remembered that today was Saturday and that she needed to go grocery shopping for the week. '_I should ask Ranma if he can help me.' _

Placing a rob over her night gown Kasumi made her way to the guest room ware Ranma was staying. She knocked softly on the screen door frame before she opened the door. She frowned when she didn't seem to see Ranma sleeping form. Closing the door Kasumi made her way down stairs.

What she saw shocked her, Ranma was in the kitchen making breakfast, and at a fast rate, normally this would worry herself but seeing as Ranma seems to know what he is doing, she didn't worry about it. "Good morning Ranma-Kun. Did you sleep well?" Ranma turned around with a smile.

"Sure did K-Chan. I got everything under control. Why don't you go ahead and get ready for school, and no but" Ranma said seeing as how Kasumi was about to protest.

Giving up Kasumi went up stairs to get her bathing stuff and her school uniform, and then made her way to the baths. Once again Kasumi was thinking about the pig tail martial artist. The way he changed and how the curse isn't a curse anymore. Then her thoughts turned to Ryu. How he would attack her day in and day out, and for what? Her hand in marriage? Her body?

Just the thought of her marrying him made her sick. Washing off with cold water then getting in the furo, Kasumi sighed. She hardly ever gets the chance to relax. Kasumi leaned back her thoughts once again on Ranma. '_Can we go back to being just friends? Is it even that easy? Or am I a coward? No I'm anything but, after all we got a whole year to sort out our feelings.' _

Ten minutes later.

Ryoga came down with Genma and Shampoo close behind. Last night Ryoga caught Genma and Mr. Tendo trying to get Ranma and Akane engaged if Ranma and Kasumi didn't get together. Ryoga didn't like the idea one bit.

Shampoo on the other hand wanted to kill Genma for even thinking about it. She knows for a fact that deep down Ranma loves Kasumi and would do anything, to help her friend. The question is how?

Genma was smiling like an idiot. Last night he talked to his old training partner and friend. If all goes well the two schools would be joined in no time. Now came the hard part. Getting Ranma and Akane together. '_Would it work though_?' Genma thought.

As she walked down stairs Nabiki Tendo was mad. More then mad. Not only did the fight end in a draw, she also lost a lot of money, and just now she found out that all of Akane's pictures that she took were gone. It meant that only one person could sneak in and take them.

"You know Nabiki you shouldn't spy on people. It could cost you something worst then money." Ranma said.

"Is that a threat Saotome?" Nabiki asked. Ranma turned around. "There something for you on the table." Ranma pointed to a box on the table. Nabiki walked up to it and opened it. Sure enough it was her cameras, microphones and other stuff. "Where the tapes?" Nabiki asked. "I destroyed them."

Nabiki glared at Ranma like he grew a second head.

"I know about the money trouble around here." Ranma stated. "I'm going to ask Mr. Tendo about reopening the dojo. With, Ryoga, Shampoo, and I we should be able to being in a lot of students." Ranma said as he sat the table after Nabiki moved the box. "After all I don't want to freeload and it's the best I can do."

"Fine, but don't think I'll go easy on you Saotome." Nabiki said after sitting down. Ranma sighed. "What happen to the Nabiki I remember?" Ranma had to ask, it's been bothering him ever since he got back that along with Kasumi Nabiki was also a good friend. Nibiki looked at him. Her brown eyes held no warmth in them anymore. "Forget I asked. Breakfast will be ready shortly ever….."

"YOU PERVERT!" Cried Akane that was followed by. "AKANE IM SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO." By Ryoga. Ranma wondered When Kasumi got out of the furo.

"Oh my, I think you hit him a little too hard Akane." Kasumi said. '_Looks like its going to be a fun day after all._' Ranma thought with a smile.

11:59am at school.

Ranma looked at the clock, and then he looked over at Kasumi just as she was looking at him. Needless to say they both caught each other looking. They both blushed and looked away then the bell ringed to signal the end of the school week. Ranma got up and walked over to Kasumi. "Umm hi." Ranma said timidly. "Hello Ranma-kun, what can I do for you?" Kasumi asked.

Ranma took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you would like to go out tonight."

"You mean like a date?" Kasumi asked back.

"I uh, No I mean like two friends, we have a lot to get caught up on." Ranma said. Kasumi looked down. "Sure Ranma-kun. I Love to. I'm dieing to hear a lot about your Training trap." Ranma nodded. "And in return you can tell me about yours K-Chan." Ranma said back. By the time they finished talking they were out the gate of the school without knowing it.

2:00pm: The Tendo Dojo.

Ranma stood in the center of the dojo in his neko form. From his understanding it wasn't so much a curse anymore, it was a part of him now, and he grew to like it. He was stronger fast and more cunning then he ever was before. It only took have the time to perform the more advance katas.

Still he had to be careful. This form was still powerful. He believed that without control he could really hurt someone. He learned this form one of his other sensei Son Goku. That's were he and Ryoga learned the kamehameha wave. Ranma smiled. Goku maybe a goof at times but he was a great sensei, and a good friend. One in many really. Ranma was never really alone on his travels, but when he thought that Kasumi was killed he didn't let anyone replace her.

Now she was back in his life like she was never dead. The more he thought about their friendship he wonder if it was more. '_Get over it Saotome that was in the past._' Ranma thought as he moved faster in the kata. The more he thought about his past the faster he went. '_We could have been going out by now if that old fool didn't dragged me away. I'm anything but weak. Stupid old man.' _Ranma stop his kata. He heard some clapping from the door. Ranma blushed. "Hey K-Chan." Ranma greeted.

"My your good. But just how good I wonder." Kasumi said with a grin. "I don't know K-Chan. We only been back from shopping only an hour you sure you don't want to nap before we got out?"

Kasumi entered the dojo, bowed to the picture of her mother then glared at Ranma with a look he never saw her with before.

"I Kasumi Tendo challenge you Ranma Saotome." Ranma looked shocked. "K-Chan, what are you saying?" Kasumi went into a lose stance. Her right hand out with her fingers pointing up both legs bent, while her left fist was at her side. "There's something I need to do first before we go out._"_

Ranma smiled. He knew what she needed to do. Ranma bowed to Kasumi and went into his own stance. Both waited for the other to attack. When it happen though Kasumi ran at him. Just before she reached him thought she jumped in the air and did a spin jump over Ranma and foot swept him from behind. Kasumi knew Ranma most have been tired so it was a surprise that when he got up he started to counter her attack.

Ranma couldn't believe at how good Kasumi was. She blocked all his moves and then some. Getting a hit in every now and then. '_Man she's good._' Ranma thought to himself. Decided to up the odds Ranma moved a little faster. Throwing in a few spin kicks, to even more surprise Kasumi was able to block them. Kasumi kept up with him. Throwing rabbit punches and straight punches combos.

Ranma smiled she was good. Just as things were heating up Ranma tripped on something and landed on his back. When Kasumi didn't see what he trip on she tripped over it too, the result being that Kasumi landed on Ranma. Both teens started to blush, when Ranma looked in her soft brown eyes he saw that she held something, all that Kasumi saw in his grey blue eyes was nothing but respect, and love.

They seem to be inching closer and closer. Just as their lips were about to meet a voice interrupted them. "My, aren't the two of you getting along." Nabiki said. The two were apart faster then anyone could see. "Need I remind you that your dinner reservations are at seven thirty?"

Ranma looked at his watch. "We need to get ready. You can go first K-Chan." Ranma said.

Later.

After a short wash Kasumi looked at her clothing. There was one that she could wear, but could she wear without causing Ranma to faint. It was a nice evening dress, styled just like Ranmas' chiness shirts. It was long going past her knees, with a slit on her left side. It has a beautiful sakura leaves design. After putting her hair in a long braid, Kasumi grabbed her purse and made her way to the door.

Ranma seemed to wait for hours. Akane stood next to him, a angry look on her face. "I'm telling you Ranma if you do anything perverted…" She was cut off as Kasumi made her way down stairs. Ranma felt his heart stop. There she was his childhood friend dressed in a navy blue chiness style dress. Ranma himself was dressed in a white chiness shirt and black pants.

"My, don't we look nice." Kasumi said. Ranma was lost for words. "You look beautiful." Ranma said without thinking, which caused Kasumi to blush. "Thank you Ranma." Akane looked at Ranma. "Remember Soatome do anything and I'll kill you." Ranma looked at Akane. "Sure Tomboy. We'll be back before ten." With that the two left.

At the Dinner.

Ranma and Kasumi was about to walk in when Ranma Open the door for her.

Kasumi smiled and looked at Ranma. "Why thank you Ranma." After tell the hosts their names they made there way to the table.

After ordering their meals Ranma looked at Kasumi with a bright smile on his face. "Your just as beautiful as I remember K-chan." Kasumi blushed. " Thank you Ranma." the seconds ticked by as they waited, and waited. " So Tell me what you been doing since I left?" Ranma asked after fifteen minutes of quietness. "Well as you remember I was attack by Ryu." Kasumi started. Ranma nodded his head. "Well after I woke up from the attack I remember my father telling me that you left." Ranma Looked down at the table.

Kasumi went on and told him more about after what happen her going on a training trap with her father, having just finish her trip a few weeks before he showed up. She talked about her sisters and the sudden change in Nabiki, and Akane.

"Even though she was little when mother died she has a lot of pent up anger. Nabiki and I was

trying to help her but nothing seems to work." As Time went by ranma listen to all of it her problems her dreams and her hopes. Even as they ate.

They never notice the time they were having to much fun. It seems that the dinner had a dance floor and when Ranma as if she would like to dance she blushed. No one asked her to dance. "I would like that Ranma Kun." So Taking her hand Ranma lead Kasumi out to the dance floor, and together like one both martial artists dance the rest of the night away.

It was a little after ten when Ranma and Kasumi arrived back at the Tendo dojo. To say they were tired would be an understatement No one asked any questions

Which was good as the two walked up stairs Ranma lead Kasumi to her bedroom and stopped at her door. "I had fun Ranma." Kasumi said. "I would like to go back out sometime." Ranma smiled.

"Sure K-chan, anything you want I too had fun." Just Then Ryoga came Running down the hall and knocked Ranma into Kasumi, which made Ranma Kiss her lips.

Kasumi was surprised, but she didn't fight back as she found herself Kissing the other teen. Which made her heart felt lighter but also made her heart beat faster. "WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO MY SISTER?" Akane yelled making the teens break apart.

"Nothing, nothing I swear, Umm See you tomorrow Kasumi." Ranma Said as he ran for his life as a angry Akane ran after him.

If anyone was to look Kasumi had the biggest most happest smile on her face before she when to bed.

Nest time: Kasumi: What is Mrs. Saotome like Mr. Soatome?

Panda: "Im just a cute panda"

Xian Pu: Your not cute your hiding something.

Next time: Enter Female Samurai Mrs Nodoka Saotome.

Ranma: What aren't you tell Me FATHER?

Author Notes: Im sorry about the LOOOOOOOOONNNNNNGGGGG Wait But well I got lazy Sorry. I promise to have more in the next one, Also who would you like to see Fight ranma? I might add a small crossover. Let me know.


	7. Chapater 6: a Mothers Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma, Goku or anyone else. They belong to whoever.

No Money is being made off of this story. And no characters where harm in the making of this fic.

Chapter 6: A Mothers Love. ( Titles change I know )

Dream, Dream can be a wonderful thing, dreams can lead us into the future or they can lead us into the past, or in case of one Ranma Saotome the dreams are of his past, a time before his training a time before he meat Kasumi, it was a time when he was with his mother, A Beautiful woman of 20 holding her five-year-old child, Young Ranma was scared his parents are fighting agin and his mother hurt his father.

"No. I will not allow this. Ranma is too young to train." He heard his mother yelling.

"But Dear Wife to begin his training now will insure that he well become a great martial artist, the best in his generation." Genma argued. Nodoka stared at him. "Fine Wife I will make Ranma a man among men, and the greatest of all martial artist. If I fail then he and I well commit seppuku"

He vowed. Nodoka looked at him. "No he will stay here and you can go and live out in the streets I will not have my baby taken at this age." Nodoka yelled.

With that said. She takes her little one and heads up stairs. Genma was shocked he had to come up with a plan and fast or his meal ticket was gone.

As night goes on Genma sneaks into the young boys' bed room. "There he is sleeping like a baby. Im Sorry No-chan but this is for his own good." Carefully picking Ranma up, and sneaking out but the room and the house the two made their way into the unknown.

When Ranma woke up, he felt anger then the day's date came to him. March 15th the day the Tendos cried. Silently getting up Ranma made his way down to the bathroom to wash up and change. Just as he slide the door open, someone was just getting out. "AHHHHH!" Kasumi Yells and Slammed back down in the tub.

"AHH Kasumi Im Sorry I didn't mean to I'm Sorry I'll leave forgive me okay." Ranma said as he left the bathroom.

A few minutes later Kasumi walked out in her rob. She walked up to Ranma and slapped him. "Next time knock." Ranma just nodded and made his way into the bathroom.

In Her room Kasumi set the black dress she would wear on her bed then as she gets ready her thought goes to Ranma. '_That baka, he didn't see the sign, what am I going to do with him?'_

She thought. '_The other night was really sweet, but why did he kiss me?'_ the night after the date Kasumi slept really well. But the kiss she got from Ranma still tingles on her lips. Even now she has a smile even though today the day her mother passed away. With a small sigh Kasumi finished getting ready and left her room.

Cemetery

The three Tendos sisters took turns kneeling at their mothers grave while Mr. Tendo started to cry. Ranma stayed behind Kasumi as she payed her respect to her beloved mother.

She wasn't crying like he thought she would, no the pain in her eyes was long gone. Still Ranma found it hard. '_I think it's about time I ask My dear father what happen to my mother._'

When Kasumi stood up she looked at Ranma and smiled, then she hugged him. '_Nothing has changed Im still her best friend, maybe her only friend.'_ Ranma thought. Then ranma too payed his respect.

If it wasn't for Kimako he probably would still be under Genma control. '_I've kept my promise, I learn to control the neko ken, Thanks to you Pops no longer has control, I still have the letter you wrote to me and one day I will give it to K-chan' _Ranma said with a bow.

When he stood back up he saw Xian Pu and Ryoga cornering His father.

"Come on now I don't know what your talking about. I found Ranma in the streets that's all."

Genma lied.

"Ready and I'm a unicorn." Ryoga said. "And I can turn into a dragon, spill it old man you know something about Ranma's Mother." Xian Pu said back. Nabiki looked at the old man and saw the fear in his eyes. '_He knows something.'_ She thought.

Soun stopped crying and Looked at his old friend wondering if what he did was right.

Years ago, When Ranma was five they stayed at his house. Having asked why Genma repay was the truth that he took Ranma in the middle of the night for a training trip. Soun was surprised, He know Nodoka, She would have never allowed a thing to happen. Still Kimako was there and Soon Soun and Genma started his training. Kimako would make phone calls to let them know that her husband and Son would be okay but never once did she betray her husband's friend

trust, Then one day Kimako asked Soun to make the call.

It was soon found out that Nodoka left her home. Only to end up at the Tendo's door step one day asking about her son. Sadly Genma decided that a road trip was needed and left. To this day

no one but Nabiki knows her whereabouts.

Tendo's Dojo: Four days later.

Soun went to get his mail as Genma made a cheating move on his Go broad.

Soun looked through his mail one caught his eye, It was a single letter and it was short.

_I FINALLY FOUND YOU GANMA SAOTOME._

_Nodoka Saotome._

'_Oh no she found us. I have to get Ranma and go.' _Genma thought but would Ranma Listen.

"Who's Nodoka." Ryoga asked. Genma looked at his student. "No one pack up where leaving." Genma said but then Suddenly felt a could chill run down his back.

Turning around he found an angry Ranma with his eyes close and fist raising. "We just got here and now you want to leave because of some woman? WHAT KIND OF MARTIAL ARTIST ARE YOU?" Ranma punched his father into the koi pond. "Baka we're staying understand?"

As Ranma left muttering about a coward of a father, there came a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Akane Said, She made her way to the door and opened it. She was greeted to the sit of a young woman in her early 30's wearing a blue colored kimono with sakura leaves on it.

The kimono was tried with a white and yellow sash. The woman's radish hair was done into a nice braid and then put in a bun.

What got Akanes' attention the fact that the woman was carrying a sword at her side.

"My I help you?" Akane asked. The woman bowed. "Yes Im looking for my son and Husband, I believe you know them Akane chan. They are Ranma and Genma Saotome." Akane looked at the older woman. Then her eyes wide in surprise. " AUNTIE! Yes, yes come in I'll get them right away." Akane said as she led the woman in.

"Hello again Nodoka." Soun Said as he walked in for the outside pouch. "It's good to see you again." Nodoka bowed to her friend. "That it is. As you know Im here, to see my son and Speak to my husband." Nodoka said getting down to the point. Soun nodded. "Yes they are out in the dojo." Soun said as he lead her to said Dojo.

When they got there Ranma was sparring off against Ryoga and Shampoo. To Nodoka surprise he was winning. Then she saw a Panda playing with a tire in the corner. "You have a pet panda?"

Soun looked to where she was pointing. "No That's Genma. No-chan Im Sorry for all the years I lied to you." Nodoka looked at Soun.

"Im not mad at you Soun. Im Mad at Genma for what he did, but now I see that perhaps it wasn't a mistake."

As Nodoka watch her son Fight two more fighters joined the sparring match. It was no surprise that Akane and Kasumi would join in. Kasumi was already a good fighter she can tell just by watching. Akane needed work as she got thrown into Ryoga. Ranma looked like he was having fun as he did several spin kicks to Ryoga's mid section. Knocking him out of the match.

Now it was just the two female teens, Kasumi held her own as Xian Pu, attacked from the right.

Kasumi attacked with a straight, which Ranma dodged and foot sweep her to the ground. Xian Pu wasn't so lucky as Ranma counted her with a kick combo. Then he grabbed her gi and Flapped her into Ryoga and Akane.

Nodoka Saw her son was playing around when Kasumi got back up and started to attack ranma.

Nodoka saw her son as a great fighter just like her husband had promise but knew better as she knew that a lot of dojo had trained him to be better then his father. There was no way that Ganma could train him to be this good when he himself wasn't a good martial artist.

The match ended when Ranma kicked out Kasumi legs and landed a knee on Kasumi's throat.

Nodoka clapped. Never had she seen anything so amazing in her life. Ranma blushed and bowed to his mother. "Why Thank you Ma'am. Would you like classes?" Ranma asked. Nodoka smiled.

"No Ranma. I came to see my son." Nodoka said as she hugged Ranma. Ranma blushed. "Mom? But the letter said you wouldn't be here until the 17th." Ranma just realize the date. When His mother let him go Nodoka had tears in her eyes.

"Can you ever forgive me my dear son?" She asked. "It was my fault that I let you get stolen from me. I should have stopped Genma along time ago." She then got on her knees and hands and bowed deeply to him. Ranma looked at his mother.

"Mom you couldn't have known that pops would take me. Im just glade your alive." Ranma said as he kneeled in front of his mother and hold her in his arms. Genma saw his chance to get away, but before he could Nodoka stopped him as she moved fast out of Ranmas arms and stopped Genma by placing the Family honor sword at his throat. " I'm not finished with you."

Genma sweat dropped. "Now Nodoka, I only did it for the Boy best interest." He said.

"I only did what was needed to do." Ranma stepped foreword. " Then you wouldn't mine if I challenge you in a fight for the Saotome Dojo. Or are you a coward to face your son?" Ranma called to his father.

Genma looked at his son. "Fine boy. If I win you and Kasumi have to get married."

"What No fair." Ryoga yelled.

"Stupid Panda" Xian Pu called

Ranma Held up his hand. "That's fine because I won't lose. When I Win you handover th title of Master of the Saotome school of anything goes. Your to Dishonorable to keep the title."

Genma growled but said nothing. "We'll see boy. In two weeks we'll fight here in the dojo. We'll see who's better." Then he left.

Nodoka looked at her son. "I take it thinks didn't go so well on the training trip." Nodoka said.

"No Mother it didn't, and I'll tell you what happen, But you not going to like what you hear." Then Ranma beings to tell his mother everything.

TBC

Next Time: Ryoga and I start training hard as the match comes to a close. Also Mother and I are starting to get a along but then she suddenly challenges me to a sword match, what's up with that?

Next time on Neko Warrior Ranma: Becoming grandmaster part one: Saotome Vs Saotome.

Ryoga: Just who is the grandmaster anyways?

AN: Well that's another chapter down. More to come and as you can tell by the end of this chapter The Anything Goes Grandmaster is gonna appear. That's Right Happosai Coming but this is no little pervert. Stay turn. There's more to come.


	8. Chapter 7: Saotome vs Saotome

Chapter 7: Becoming grandmaster Part one: Saotome Vs. Saotome.

As she sat down Kasumi Tendo bought out her diary. Opening it up, she started to write about the days events like she always does.

_Dear friend._

_Today was pretty good if you call that if you want to call it that. The day started out pretty normal. As I got up to start my regular routine, I notice that Ranma was already up. I tell you he is so helpful. I asked him if he would like some help. He said "yeah I could use a little help."_

_As we was cooking, Akane came down for her usual morning jog. She saw that Ranma and I was cooking._

_I swear, were did I go wrong with her? Anyways poor Ranma never saw what happen as Akane malted him to the floor for being I quote "Stop being a pervert." I'm going to have a talk with her. Just because He was helping make a healthy breakfast doesn't mean she has a right to call Ranma that._

_Breakfast was healthy. Everyone seems to have like it, even Akane. After cleaning and getting ready for school we headed out. As we neared the school we saw Ryu waiting for us. Kami why can't he just leave me alone? He left us alone none the less though he just a glare at Ranma and that was it._

_As we made our way home Ranma said that he and Ryoga had to do some sparring for his up coming match with his father. I don't know what happen but when they got home for dinner they were almost a bloody mess, when asked all Ranma said was "Father no amateur when it comes to the art." and then he went do bed._

_After dinner I Went out to do my evening katas, only to get caught by a surprise, Ryoga and Akane were sitting close to each other, I hide in the shadows and just watch and wondered when this happen, Then I saw Nabiki in the brush near by. I just glared at her and she left. Then night end and the new couple got up they never saw me but I smiled as Akane gave Ryoga a kiss on the cheek, I just smiled it was about time Akane grew out of her "I Hate Boys." Stage._

_Well that's about it. Until tomorrow._

Kasumi signed the days date and closed the book up As she sat there she thoughts turn back to the pigtail teen that seem to have capture her heart. Ranma was everything she dreamed of but was it right? Ranma was her best if not dearest friend. Not wanting to thing about it anymore Kasumi got up and pulled the covers of her bed back. Tomorrow was going to be busy.

In the Guess room Nodoka watched as her son slept. She didn't want to wake him just yet. Nodoka never did except the plage Ganma asked for and she wanted to make sure nothing else happen to her son, But the trouble was can her son ever truly forgive her?

After checking her watch Nodoka got up and make her way to Kasumi's bedroom, it wasn't hard to seeing as how all the Tendo girls had name plates. She then did something not expecting of her, she turned off Kasumi's alarm clock.

Morning soon come and as the six teens made there way down stairs they found that breakfast was already prepared.

Ranma looked at Kasumi, who in turn shrugged. Then they saw who came out of the Kitchen. It was Nodoka.

"Mom? You made this?" Ranma asked.

"But of course dear. Kasumi works too hard and I thought it maybe a nice change if she got some rest." Nodoka said. With a smile The teens sat at the table. Soun and Nodoka also sat down too. Soon everyone was eating the meal. "Ranma do you have plans for today?" Nodoka asked. "No, not really just more training." Ranma said back.

"Then would you join me in the dojo? I know that you do not have school today, and I would like to get to know my son better."

Ranma nodded. He would love to get to know his mom better also. So after breakfast the two made there way to the dojo. They both sat on the mats facing each other. "Ranma I'm Sorry that it took me so long to find you." Nokoda started. "You see, I had forbidden your father to take you away and to train. He even offered a plage. And I refused him." Nodoka took a deep sigh. "Ranma, Im glade you turned out to be honorable. As you know I have been looking for you. I too have gotten stronger," Nodoka looked down.

"Mother? Are you saying That I must fight you as well?" Ranma asked. Nodoka looked down and then softly nodded. Standing up Ranma went inside, without saying any thing. Nodoka just sat there, what kind of mother was she if she too had to Fight for the Honor of the Saotome dojo? But after while Ranma came back dressed in a white Gi and carrying what look claws. "I don't like to fight women or with weapons. But seeing as how you fight with a kitana I have no choice. I accept your challenge Nodoka Saotome."

Nodoka looked up. Standing up she to went to change into her gi. Coming back after ten minutes Nodoka gi was blue. Ranma just finished strapping the claws to the back of his hand. Then his set up the other pair on his right.

The claws had a slight curve to them. Nodoka saw that the weapons were dull. They both made there way to the center of the Dojo.

Soun Tendo walked in at this point followed by Kasumi, Akane, and the rest. They took there sit around the two combatants. "This challenge for the Saotome Dojo will being, Nodoka would you please tell Ranma of your kitana?"

Soun asked. "The sword I hold is a satabato, or a reverse blade sword, this sword was past down to my father by a very good friend or his who in return got it from his father." Ranma Nodded. "I am fighting with the ninja weapon called Neko claws. At one point they were use to calm. I let the blade go dull so that if I need to I can fight with them."

Soun Nodded. " The fight will go on until either Ranma or Nodoka is unconscious. You may being when your ready." That was when Nodoka attacked. Without moving Ranma stepped to the side and block with his weapon.

Just as Nodoka was going to follow up Ranma counted her attack with a foot sweep. Nodoka jumped up the attack and being her knee up as she lands only to miss Ranma.

Ranma came back and jumped in the air and doing an air spin behind his mother Then land trying again to foot sweep her. Nodoka just blocked and countered with a spin kick. Ranma caught her kick, twist her ankle and throw her to the side making Nodoka drop her sword in surprise. Now weaponless Nodoka stood up and got in a defensive stance. Ranma ran at her again but without his weapons, throwing punches and kicks at a fast rite.

To Ranma surprise his mother seem to block throw for throw. '_She's good, but I am holding back I really don't want to hurt my mom.'_ Ranma thought. '_I have no choice if I want to win I have to fight back.'_ Nodoka knew he was holding. While she was traveling she heard stories of a great martial artist. How he would break borders with his bare hands. She laughed, she later found out that it was Ryoga that did all that, but what Ranma did was better.

With he's mind made up Ranma pressed out that attack, throwing more powerful punches and kicks. Nodoka had no choice his tighten her defensive more but the up coming attack was just to strong. Nodoka decided to fight back Grabs Ranmas' hand and spin kick into Ranmas' back.

Ranma couldn't believe it, She hit him. Ryoga was grinning this was getting fun, seeing as how he wasn't able to land a hit in himself. Ranma looked at his mother. _'She's not playing around, I must win and restore the honor to the Saotome name and dojo.'_ With his mind made up Ranma decided to attack. Nodoka was shocked to see Ranmas' real speed, and knew she wasn't playing around anymore. She could see it in his eyes. Nodoka Smiled. "Hold Ranma, I give." Ranma Stopped in his tracks and dropped to the floor. "I was merely testing you. I could see in your eyes that you want something." Ranma nodded.

"During the training, Genma made me to lot of dishonorable things. He would always say that a martial artist must do the unexpected, Then he would have me steal. I want to take control of the dojo and fix the Dishonor that man have put on both the family name and the dojo." Nodoka smiled, he son was indeed very honorable. Nodoka grabbed her son and hugged him. Then the years of loneliness set in and she started crying. Ranma Just held her as he set her to the ground.

At this point everyone left the dojo to give the two some privacy. Akane looked at her father. "How could you be friends with a man like that?" Soun looked back at her, and smiled. "He wasn't always like that. We where once training partners under the master, We became friends. Now that I look back on it the master took a liking more to Genma then anything." Akane looked at her father sad figure, Genma was once his best friend, and yet somehow she knew that friendship was over. "Dad I'm sorry that I asked, its just that there's no similarities between father and son."

Soun smiled at his youngest. "Yes the two are compliantly diffract. Im glade that Genma stupidity did not rub off."

Kasumi went into the kitchen and made some tea for the Tendos and the Saotomes. "What about the plage for the Saotome and Tendos joining dojos?" Kasumi asked. Soun laughed. "That, that was made while I was drunk. It was stupid too. Ranma doesn't have to up hold the plage." Kasumi smiled.

Not long after Nodoka and Ranma walked in. "I'm sorry about my break down its just that I been so alone since Genma left with Ranma." She started. Then she looked down. "That's not rue there has been someone. I meet her while I followed Genma's trail. She too was looking for Ranma, just as skilled as me."

Ranma looked at his mother. "Is she still with you mom?" Ranma asked.

"Sadly no she said she had things to do before she meets back up with me in a few days." Ranma looked thoughtful for a second as if he was trying to remember something, then he shook his head. "Ryoga in a few minutes we're leaving to go and practice, I still have a lot to do before the match."

After awhile Everyone went and did there own things, Nodoka and Soun decided that they wanted to be alone for while also so they went to the park. If one would look they could see an old flame that is long past. "How long has it been now?" Soun asked. "Not long enough Soun, Still its nice to see the old park again." Soun looked at Nodoka.

"You never did tell me why you left me for Genma."

Nodoka looked down. "We both made a mistake after I graduate from high school, he's mistake was getting drunk, mine was for..." She stopped talking. "I never meant to hurt you. Soun I was pregnant when Genma and I was married. Genma was so honorable back then. What changed him?" Soun sighed.

"I got a letter from the prison that the Master was in. He escaped a few days ago. I fear he maybe after me and Genma." Soun said trying to change the subject.

"No Genma is safe, he was after all Happosai best student. I will never understand what got into you and genma training under that mad man."

"At the time he seem like the best master in Japan. If I knew what he would make us do, well lets just say things would have been diffract." Nodoka Look at Soun. " Did you love her?" She asked out of the blue.

"Kimako? Yes very, she was a great mother and wife." Soun sighed. "I miss her sometime, but looking at my daughters I know that she is not truly gone." Nodoka Nodded. "We could never get back together Soun." Soun looked at her.

"I know. Besides Ranma and Kasumi are falling in love." Nodoka smiled. "You saw that too?" She asked.

"Its not hard to see, every time Kasumi looks at Ranma you can see she longs for more, The same with Ranma."

Soun looked up at the sky. "Kimako was a big help during the earlier days of Ranma's training. She would teach him about life, but soon after she taught him about death. Sometime in between that Ranma and Kasumi became the best of friends."

It was getting late and Nodoka told him that they should get back so they don't worry. On their way home they bump Into Kasumi who had a several bagfuls of groceries, both Soun and Nodoka each took a bag and helped her.

When they Got to the Tendos, Ranma and Ryoga was in the dojo still working out endlessly. Inside the House Kasumi looked out the window to the Dojo, lowering her head as if in thought. She knew why he was doing this, Genma made him do a lot of things the were more or less dishonorable. Still she feels like she going to lose her best friend. Both Kasumi and Ranma knows that Genma will go all out, the fat panda hasn't been seen in days and it was close in on the deadline fast.

Saturday Come fast and it was the day that the fate of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial arts Dojo rest in two people. For Ranma if he wins he will work hard in restoring honor on his name. If Genma wins will Ranma would comment seppuku to being honor to the family name, or marry Kasumi and have both their lives be run by his duty to the dojo. The former didn't sound all that bad since he and Kasumi had strong feeling for each other.

Pushing the thoughts of Kasumi aside Ranma finished up his warm ups and waiting for his old man to finish he's as well.

When Genma was finished he looked at Ranma angrily. Ranma didn't back down he couldn't. Soun stepped up and looked at his friend, the at the young man. "The fight of the Saotome school of anything Goes martial Dojo will being. The challenger Ranma Saotome has a agreed that if he loses he is to marry Kasumi Tendo. If Genma Saotome Loses he hands over the Soatome Dojo title of master to Ranma." Bot Nodded. "I Ranma Saotome will keep my word." Ranma said. "I Genma Soatome will keep mine." Soun Nodded to the witness. Who was, Nodoka, Akane, Ryoga, Nabiki and Kasumi. As one they all said. "We well hold you to you word."

Ranma and Genma Bowed to each other. Then they both went into an offences stance. Genma upon hearing being he made a mad rush for Ranma, catching him off guard. Blocking Genma punches was easy. The fat Panda was slow or that's what he thought as Genma side kicked him in the chest.

Ranma swore he could hear some quacking from that kick, then he felt the pain and know that his father want holing back. Meaning if he wasn't holding back Ranma wouldn't either. Decided that blocking want good enough

Ranma decided to attack, and attack he did, Throwing every single move he know, kicking in a combo first kick hit his head, then his chest then he kicked out Genma knees and kicks his head again. Genma was in a world of pain, he grabbed Ranma next kick and then he smashed his elbow behind Ranmas knees the moves had the desire effect, cause Ranma to fall to the floor.

They both stayed of the floor but it was Ranma who got up followed by Genma, he or his son would not give up.

Ranma decided he had enough of playing around his honor was on the line and he would be master of his family dojo. Ranma stood up only to fall back down with a cry. Soun looked at him" Ranma are you able to fight?" Soun feared the answer, but as he was about to call Genma the winner a roar stopped him. Genma eyes widen Ranma was in his curse form, The Neko warrior stood up. "We ain't finished old man." This was the first time Nodoka has seen her sone like this. From what she could tell Ranma stood about the same size, his hair was out of his braid, but his eyes stayed the same color. The markings that Ryu gave him have turned black, matching his fur perfectly. Wait fur?

Yes indeed he had white tiger fur.

Genma back up against the wall. He can't fight Ranma in his curse from no matter how much he tried. He was dangerous. Still he had technics that he has never taught Ranma. Sadly Genma never had a chance to use them as Ranma gave Genma a world of hurt. Each punch kick and throw bought back memories of what he himself has been though. Each punch ranma gave to Genma was ten times worst then what his father gave him. Just before ranma gave one last blow to Genma a gentle hand stopped him. "Ranma, Genma is not wroth killing." Nodoka said. "Despite what he has done his is still your father, son you won, but please let your father live." Nodoka pealed.

Ranma paled he lost control. Ranma changed back into his normal from.

His mother held her son. She saw the fear in his eyes, as he looks at his father. Nodoka helped her son up and helped him into the house. Kasumi followed. Xian Pu, came just as he enter the house with a young Doctor. "In the Dojo its bad." Kasumi said. "I'll see what I can do." The Doctor said.

Kasumi came back in just as she saw the doctor's back walk out the door, she then walked up to Ranma and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders, she then hugged him from behind. They stayed like that for the rest of the Night.

TBC.

Next time. It's a time for healing and Ranma is taken to a shrine that might be able to help him. However When The Girls boyfriend shows up it gets ugly.

Author notes: Well There you have it. Um I like to say something In not too good with fight seen I never am. What I do is what I do when I role play with my girl friend. I do see the moves but I really don't know names. Also I decided to have small cross overs.

Also Ukyo Will so up soon, I'm not making her a Fiancé I don't like her much. But anyways a certain White hair dog ear, half demon will show up in Next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight: Becoming grandmaster

Part two: Ranma Vs Kasumi.

Tension ran high the next day. Ranma found out how bad his father was hurt. Here's the thing Ranma didn't care at the moment. He learned that the grandmaster of the school broke out of prison not to long ago. '_Who the hell is this Happosai, and why does he want revenge?' _Ranma thought. '_I have to fond out if he on the way. It also means I have to fight Mr. Tendo, but I can't It'll be to hard. Do I really have what it takes to be the grandmaster?' _Ranma had to think it over.

Meanwhile Nodoka was watching her husband. It was true that Genma got what was coming to him, but perhaps it was more then needed. Still she saw that Ranma held back a lot of power and who knew her son was a legendary Neko Warrior? Well that was after she got to know her son more.

"Husband you are a fool." She said. She sadly wished that the man she married was still around, but it looked like greed once again took over his soul.

She remembered a time before Happosai how the four of them wanted to be the best in thier martial arts.

Nodoka and Kimako the best of friends took Kendo and dreamed often of becoming samurai warriors, While Soun and Genma also the best of friends wanted to be the worlds best Martial artists. The four meant one day at school during a compaction. At the time Nodoka and Soun was dating but they where like any other couple and fought then one day Genma asked if she would like to go to this party. Nodoka went but forgot the 'Don't drink the punch rule' and the next morning Both Genma and Nodoka was shocked to have woken up next to each other.

That wasn't the worst of it. No about a month later Nodoka found out she was pregnant. It tore her up to be only 16 and with child. Still after she found out Genma did the honorable thing. He asked for her hand. Knowing her parents would probably disown her, or order her child killed she accepted. To say her family was happy was a lie but they agreed rather to see their only daughter dead and or hating them, they welcomed Genma into there home, Oddly enough Genma was a loving husband, and very caring, That was when Happosai came looking for students to train and Genma and Soun despite their anger for one another went with him.

After Five years and after bring captured by the government, Happosai swore revenge on the two for tricking him. But the damage was done to Genma, He lost all honor and his Ideals while Soun kept his and open a dojo soon after returning to Kimako and their daughter Kasumi.

After three years, Genma wanted to take Ranma on a ten year training trip to make him the Best martial artist in his generation, the sad thing was she saw that her son held the soul of becoming much more, but at a young age that was where she drew the line and she told him no.

With a heavy sigh Nodoka left her husband side and walked to the window. Her son, maybe seventeen but she felt a heavy sadness in him. Not only that but a struggle she didn't understand. He held a lot of power. Was that what was making him scared? She only wished to know her son more, but he keeps hiding his past and she can feel it.

Ryoga was Sparring with Xian Pu in the Dojo talking about what they might have to do if there friend loses control. Ryoga knew that the Neko Ken training was still there, Ranma fear of cats was also still there and he felt it for a few seconds when his friend attacked his father and injured his father.

"I Think we should wait Ryoga, Ranma seems to know what he did wrong." Xian Pu Said.

"I Agree, It too early to tell just yet." They both moved at high speed if you was trying to look for them it would be hard seeing as how they almost disappear in their movements.

After awhile they stopped. Both panting hard and cover in sweat. Akane handed Ryoga and Xian Pu a towel. "Do you think you can teach me some of those moves?" The youngest Tendo asked. Ryoga shrugged. "Sure After you learn to control your temper." Ryoga said as he took off. Xian Pu Smiled. "He's right you need calmness in order to master these skills." She too left.

Akane frowned at this. Was it true? With a shrug she left the dojo.

Kasumi looked at her sword. True she never used it seeing as how it once belong to her mother. She would often looked at it when she was confused about something or another. Like her feeling for the pigtail martial artist that come back into her life. It was true after six years they where apart and just as Kasumi was planing to ask him out Kasumi was attacked by one of the Kuno brothers.

Kasumi removed her shirt and stared at the scar that ran across her chest and stomach. That attack messed her heart only by inches. After awhile of staring She took off her pants and replaced her clothing for her gi. She decided that maybe it was time to practice with her mothers sword.

Soun Tendo was reading the paper when Ranma came up to him.

"Yes Ranma?" The older man asked. Ranma was looking down, he made a heavy choice by doing this.

"Sir, I wish to challenge you for the title of Master of the Tendo School of anything goes martial arts school of the Tendo branch." Ranma said calmly. Soun looked at his friends son. Then he sadly shock his head.

"Im sorry Ranma I have already past the title to someone else." Ranma looked up. "Who, if what was said was true this Happosai is on his way here."

Soun looked at Ranma. " You want to become Grandmaster don't you?" Soun asked. Ranma looked at him. "Yes sir, I wish to be the grandmaster so I can fully restore honor to this once honorable form of martial arts, even though a lot of people don't like it. I have learned that it was once very honorable in days long past." Soun had to smile. This history of the anything go Ryu martial arts was change when Happosai became grandmaster, he used it to steal, and the worst of all murder. Soun knew he had to test him, what better way then to have him fight. "Kasumi is the master of this dojo Ranma. You'll have to talk to her." The Soun went back to reading.

Ranma blinked. It couldn't be true could it? There was no way he could fight Kasumi. Not with his growing feelings any ways. With a heavy sigh, Ranma got up and walked back outside. He sat by the Koi pond and went back into his deep thinking again.

He didn't bother looking at Ryoga being chased by an enrage Akane over the comment about being to slow. "Hey you two keep it down I'm trying to think here." Ranma yelled. "Take your Lover spat somewhere else." Ryoga just had enough time to jump over Akanes attack and stick out his tongue at Ranma as he landed behind Akane and pat her on the head. Then he ran off. "HEY!" Akane yelled as she went after Ryoga again.

"My, my , my They sure do have a lot of energy." Nodoka said as she walked up to Ranma. "Yeah I sometimes wander if he fell into the spring of drown wolf pup, the guild didn't know. I sometimes think it was a little of both." Ranma said.

"What's wrong son?" Mother asked her son. "I just found out that if I'm to try to become Grandmaster I have to face Kasumi."

Nodoka took in a deep breath." Must to fight son?" she asked gently. Blue eyes meet blue eyes.

"I must. I don't know how but I must. This Happosai person is the worst kind of person."

An arm gently touched his. "You must do what you think is right." With that she got up and walked back into the house. In a soft whisper. "But, I don't want to hurt Kasumi." Getting up Ranma walked to the grounds gates.

"Im going out for awhile I'll be back before dinner." Ranma yelled to the house. Lucky for him the Ryoga was still being chased by Akane.

As Ranma left the ground he started having this feeling of being followed. Having sniff the air found nothing. Moving on, Ranma walked to Nerima Park. After walking around for awhile Ranma sat by a tree to mediate. '_What should I do?_' Ranma thought to himself. '_I don't want to hurt Kasumi, But I want to restore the name to the powerful style. I have to decide._'

"RANMA SAOTOME, PREPARE TO DIE!" Someone yelled. Ranma jumped out of the way just as a sword come down, slicing the tree he once sat by. "I won't you have the Tendo Dojo OR Kasumi." Ryu Kuno yelled.

"Kuno, image, you being out in the park at this time of day." Ranma said. "I Need to talk to Nabiki."

Ryu smiled. "Ready to finish what we started?" Ranma took a defensive stance. And once again with out word Ryu attacked without word. Ranma dunked under his straight punch then jumped over Ryu foot sweep, while in the air Ranma kicked out at Ryu's face. After landing Ranma went back into his stance once more. "You're no match for me Kuno. Give it up." Ranma said.

Ryu just laughed. "Maybe, maybe not. I will never allow you to take control of the Tendo Dojo." Ryu said. "You see Saotome. I maybe a werewolf, but I have full control over it." Ryu ran right at Ranma who once again jumped over him. However instead of crashing into the tree Ryu jump off from the tree and slashed at Ranma with his sword. Ranma jumped out of the way just in time. When Ryu came at him once again with a vertigo slash Ranma dodged him by spinning out of the way. As he did, he reached be hind him and bought out his cat claws.

Ranma Smiled. Then he started his attack Jump up in the air with his arms out wide. Ryu must have thought him crazy, because as soon as Ranma was in reach once more he slashed at him, only to find out that Ranma was expecting him to preform that move. First Ranma slashed with a right upper cut then a sideways slashed at Ryu torso. Ryu barely had enough time to dodge and block both moves.

'_Ranma using the claws just like he would with his neko claws.'_ Thought Ryu as he once again blocked the moves Ranma was using. '_Damn why didn't I bring my other sword?_'

Ranma smiled, maybe now would be a good time to use the move. '_Way not? I mean it can't really kill him.'_ Jumping back Ranma charged up his claws. "TIGER STRIKE CLAWS!" Ranma yelled out as he slashed his claws at Ryu, releasing a powerful ki attack striking the Sword and Ryu, sending him down to the ground.

"DAMN YOU SAOTOME!" Ryu yelled as he got up, but feel to his knees. Ranma put away his claws. "Its over, Kuno. Go home and heal." With that Ranma walked away. '_Damn you Saotome. Damn you to hell._' Ryu tried once again to get up but failed to. '_I should call in master Herb. Damn that blasted cat._'

"NABIKI!" Ranma yelled as he walked in. "Yes?" Nabiki asked as she walked down the stairs. By the look on her face Ranma could tell she wasn't happy. "Mind telling me WHY you sent Ryu Kuno after me?" Nabiki grinned and held out her hand. "That will be five thousand yens." Ranma growled grabbed her hand twisted it and held it behind her back with her pressed up against the wall. Pressing his ear close to Nabiki's he whispers to her. "Stop playing games. With me and Mom here now its most likely that we will be living. Cross me again and your gonna be visited by the cops for your actions. " Ranma said as he let go. "Now tell me way you sent Ryu after me."

With a deep sigh Nabiki looked at Ranma. "Fine, I heard what you talked to dad about. I don't want to be thrown out when you win." Nabiki said as she crossed her arms. "Look, I don't want the Dojo, I need to be master of both The Saotome School and Tendo school. I never had any plans to take over the house." Nabiki glared at Ranma, then started rubbing her wrist. With a sigh Ranma tossed some rolled up bills at Nabiki. "Thats 500,000 yens. I hope its enough. To keep the books updated." Then Ranma walked away missing the shocked look on Nabiki's face.

End of Preview.


End file.
